I Will Always Protect You
by Frostcup17
Summary: i'll protect you hiccup I love you


_Shit. This was not what was supposed to happen. _Jack thought to himself as he stroked his swollen right eye. It was puffy and black, and it still hurt like hell.

_Maybe he won't notice it! Oh what the hell this thing's freaking humongous! How wouldn't he notice? _Jack sighed loudly and grabbed his bag. He turned and pushed through the door of the bathroom. His best friend E. Aster Bunnymund was waiting for him at the front doors of the office.

"Wow now that's a shiner!" Bunny chuckled. Jack gave him a dark glare before throwing his things into the back of his truck.

"You didn't have to fight him!"

"I know!" Jack rolled his eyes, wincing afterward as he opened the door to his truck and slipped in.

"Then why did you?"

"He threw dirty comebacks at my lover. That's what the asshole did." Jack growled, turning on the ignition. Bunny shook his head with a playful smile as Jack pulled out of the empty parking lot.

Once he was on the road, Jack groaned.

Somehow going home was suddenly the last thing he wanted to do. He thought about the nearest bar and drowning his pain with a shot, but the moment he thought about that – a picture of his beautiful husband and their son and daughter appeared in his head.

And Jack's frown turned into a smile.

"Lizzy! Ash! come here! You got chocolate allover your faces!" Hiccup exclaimed. He was standing in the kitchen, still dressed in his white masseuse uniform and trying to get the last of the dishes washed. Casting a glance at the clock, the young father bit his lips.

It was already six o clock. Jack always came home at five-forty five. There was no message or phone call from him yet.

_Where is he? _

His two year old daughter Elizabeth and four year old son Ashton was running around the kitchen, giggling and waving toys in the air.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!" Lizzy squealed, "No Daddy! Look at me!" Ash said excitedly. Hiccup smiled and leaned over. Then he comes over and scoops them up.

"The tickle monster going to get you if you don't behave!" Hiccup said.

"No Tickles! *giggles* we're sorry!" Lizzy & Ash said giggling. He turns around and grabs a napkin. Hiccup smiles wide as he wipes their faces and gives them a last kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get you two to bed."

The moment Hiccup closed the door to Ashton & Lizzy's room, the front door to the house opened and his husband came in, his sweatshirt hood over his head and his bag slung over his shoulder.

"You're late."

Jack froze at the sharp voice of his husband and he turned to close the door very slowly. Hiccup remained leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Sorry,"

"Where were you?"

"At the office."

"So what was the hold up? North didn't make you stay did he?" Hiccup asked. Jack sighed loudly and let go of the door. He might as well face his husband. The moment he turned around though, he was met with Hiccup's pale freckled face and huge eyes.

"Good Lord Jack what happened to you?" Hiccup gasped. He wandered across the dark house and up to his husband.

"It was nothing." Jack insisted, the guilt kicking in. He hated getting his husband upset. He was the last person on the planet he wanted to disappoint.

"Bullshit! That thing's HUGE!" Hiccup hissed. He reached out and touched the swelling and Jack winced.

"Argh! Please don't do that." he whispered. Hiccup shook his head and turned to go straight to the bathroom.

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with your cousin." Jack answered simply. Hiccup groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going to make you some tea and give you an ice pack. Don't you dare touch that! I want you in there! Got it?" he said, pointing a clear finger towards their bedroom door. Jack suddenly smiled and threw his bag onto the nearby couch.

"You got it babe."

A few moments later, after going to check on their daughter and son and giving them a goodnight kiss, Jack walked into the bedroom to find Hiccup reading his book on dragons. He slowly approached him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He refused to meet his glance in the mirror and continued to read his book.

"You're mad aren't you?" Jack whispered, moving his lips along his warm neck. He smelled like strawberries, and his insides tingled.

Hiccup sighed and turned around to face him. He reached out and kissed him on the lips.

"Getting into fights isn't going to make him stop. You know he torments me every day but, I'm tough enough to fight back. Why did you get into his way?" he asked, his lips sealed in a tight frown.

"Because my beautiful and irresistible sensitive husband, I need to protect you babe." Jack whispered against his lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and continued with their heated kisses. Finally Hiccup pulled away.

"Let me," he offered. He smiled and grabbed the edges of his hoodie. Jack grinned and lifted his arms up so he could tug off his hoodie and toss is aside on the wooden floor.

"I'm glad you're back." Hiccup murmured, pressing his hands to his t-shirt and peppering kisses on his collarbone.

"Me too," Jack murmured and leaned in to take his lips. He succeeded and hungrily slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting his sweet gums and teeth.

His arms went around his waist yet the moment he dared to slip his hands underneath his shirt, Hiccup abruptly pulled back.

"Oh no Mister. You're the injured one. I think it's time to get into bed. I'm the trained one here." he purred, a dangerous smile creeping on his face.

"Got it babe." Jack winked and fell on the bed, his arms crossing over his head. He watched as Hiccup approached the door and closed it, locking it afterwards. His eyes then followed him as he moved across the room and pulled the curtains over the window.

"We don't want you getting a chill Mr. Frost. Now sit back and let me handle this situation." Hiccup said, his voice soft as he approached the edge of the bed with an ice pack. He smiled and brought it down to Jack's right eye.

"There…is that better?" he asked. When Jack moaned in response, he leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What did you say?" he asked, taking control and slipping his own tongue in. When he heard his muffled moan, he smiled and let his tongue explore his mouth greedily. His hands came up to the bottoms of Jack's shirt and he began to take it off.

"I think I'm starting to hurt allover babe." Jack moaned.

"Allover? We'll that's not good. We'll just have to fix that won't we?" Hiccup shook his head in disapproval. Jack made a move to open his eyes yet Hiccup placed a soft hand to stop him.

"Keep them closed, your eye needs to heal properly." his voice was soft and seductive as Hiccup reached out and grabbed the waistband of Jack's sweats. He began to pull them down slowly.

"Now tell me where it hurts baby."

"Everywhere!" Jack answered.

"Then let me help you baby." Hiccup insisted. He leaned in and placed his lips on Jack's beating heart.

"You're heart's picking up its pace." he whispered, kissing it gently. As his husband's lips moved along his torso, Jack suddenly felt his erection swell with and lust. He wanted those perfect and soft lips on him. He moved his hips up yet Hiccup stopped him.

"I don't think so." Hiccup giggled.

"Whatever you say Hic." Jack seethed. His lips and tongue continued to make their way down his stomach and towards his navel, where he pecked a sweet kiss and blew on it.

"Damn it Hiccup!" Jack cursed.

"Shhh, oh I think I need to do…. a further diagnosis." Hiccup whispered. His lips left and his hands grabbed at his boxers, pulling them down.

"Mmm, just I suspected..." Hiccup giggled and dipped his head in between Jack's legs. Jack bucked his hips in desperation and Hiccup closed his eyes and kissed him.

"Is that better baby?"

"I don't think so!" Jack's hands gripped at the bed sheets. Hiccup shook his head and his lips took him in.

"How about now?"

"Fuck….Hic!" Jack bucked his hips and dropped his head on the pillows as his climax was nearing. His lips did not stop their sensual torture.

"Babe….okay I….OH FUCK!" he finally shattered in his climax and fell against the damp sheets. Breathless, Hiccup moved himself, his tongue licking his lips. Jack lifted his head and met his green eyes.

"There, now that wasn't too bad was it?" he whispered. He placed a finger to his lips and traced them, his own lips coming to his right eye and giving it a gentle kiss. He pulled back and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"Now, since I went through all that trouble to make you feel better. I expect a fine tip from my number one patient." he whispered, opening his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders. Jack's lips curved into a dark smile as he sat up, grabbed his husband, and pinned his hands to the bed. He hovered over his body and his hand came down to the opening of his pants.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I'll pay you quite well." he murmured. Hiccup lifted himself up to help him tug his pants and boxers off. His fingers found his soft thighs and now Hiccup felt himself grow harder and warmer.

"Yes….yes come for me baby." Jack groaned, kissing his trembling lips. Hiccup began to shake as Jack's fingers worked inside him and he let his own hips grind against his erection.

"I…I need you!" Hiccup shook as his climax neared. When he did break, his body fell and he would have practically screamed his name if it were not for the children sleeping across the hall.

"Are you okay?" Jack breathed, brushing his lips against his damp forehead. Hiccup opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yes," Hiccup's hands came up to Jack's biceps and he opened his legs to welcome him. Whenever he came inside him, he exploded and then savored the lust coursing through him.

"Yes baby come for me like I love." Jack moaned as he began to pick up his pace.

Hiccup cursed and moved his hips with Jack's, letting him in and out of his ass. Seconds later he felt himself cum and he finally gave up. Hiccup's lips and tongue devoured Jack's as he continued to thrust in and out of him. They were both gleaming with sweat and breathing heavily when Jack came and stopped. His body fell on his and they laid still for a long moment before Hiccup reached out and pulled the covers over them.

He nestled into his chest lovingly and he wrapped his arms around him and buried his lips into his auburn hair. Hiccup mewed and kissed his chest.

"I love you babe. Thank you for that." he whispered.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." Jack promised as they closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
